Rank-Up-Magic
| romaji = Rankuappumajikku | fr_name = Magie-Rang-Plus | de_name = Rangsteigerungszauber Rangsteigerungsmagie | it_name = Alza-Rango-Magico | it_trans = Magical-Rank-Raiser | ko_name = | ko_romanized = Raengkeu Eom Maejik | pt_name = Magia de Aumento de Classe | es_name = Magia de Subida de Rango | sets = * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Judgment of the Light * Legacy of the Valiant * Primal Origin * Starter Deck 2013 Enhancement Pack * Super Starter Power-Up Pack * Premium Pack 16 * Premium Gold * Dragons of Legend * Crossed Souls * Clash of Rebellions * Dimension of Chaos * Booster SP: Wing Raiders * Invasion: Vengeance | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Rank-Up-Magic" ( Rankuappumajikku) is an archetype of Spell Cards introduced in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Their effects allow one to Rank-Up an Xyz Monster. An Xyz Monster with a Rank higher than the target is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, and the targeted Xyz Monster and its Xyz Materials become Xyz Materials on the newly Summoned monster. This process is called "Chaos Xyz Evolution" (when performed with Rank-Up-Magic cards associated with the power of Chaos) or "Rank-Up Xyz Evolution" (when performed with other methods). Story The Rank-Up-Magic cards were first introduced in the anime by Girag, who used "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" to brainwash residents of Heartland in order to take the "Numbers" from Yuma, Astral and Shark. Each time it would be used to Rank-Up Xyz monsters into "CXyz" monsters in order to overpower the "Numbers". Mizar used it next when he himself ranked up his "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" in order to form its Chaos form. This monster wasn't fully revealed as the Sphere Field collapsed from its power. Alito and Girag both ranked up their respective "Number 10X" monsters. Both of them were defeated by Yuma and Astral (Girag was also defeated by Vector posing as Ray). In the same Duel where Girag was defeated, Yuma gained his own Rank-Up-Magic card in the form of "Limited Barian's Force" during his Duel with Girag from "Ray" but was later transformed into "Numeron Force" by ZEXAL II. Vector also demonstrated his mastery of Rank-Up-Magic cards when he used "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" on his "Number 10X" monster, and also to brainwash Brook Walker. When Yuma went to the Astral World looking for Astral, he Dueled against Eliphas who used "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force" in his Duel against Yuma, resulting in the first appearance of "Rank-Up Xyz Evolution". Vetrix and Quinton researched the Barian World and managed to create "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force". Due to it being reverse engineered from the Barian cards, its effect is weaker, only Ranking Up the monster and doing nothing else. Quattro, Trey and Quinton would go on to use this card against the Seven Barian Emperors". When Shark became Nash once again he augmented the Barian Emperors with the Spell Card "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" which worked specifically for their "Number 10X" monsters and was used by all the Emperors except Vector. They still retained the original "Barian's Force", and Alito used it to Summon "Number C80: Requiem in Berserk. Vector gained a new "Rank-Up-Magic" card during his Duel against Nash in Episode 137, "Rank-Up-Magic Admiration of the Thousands". During the same Duel Nash also demonstrated a new "Rank-Up-Magic" card: "Quick Chaos", the first "Rank-Up-Magic" Quick-Play Spell Card. Astral's final Duel against Yuma revealed him to possess three "Rank-Up-Magic" cards: "Utopia Force", "Dark Force", and "Ultimate Force". In the ''ZEXAL'' manga, Yuma obtained "Rank-Up-Magic - Shining Force" during his second Duel against Kaito. In the ARC-V anime, Shay Obsidian was shown to possess seven "Rank-Up-Magic" cards: "Raptor's Force", "Revolution Force", "Raid Force", "Doom Double Force", "Soul Shave Force", "Skip Force", and "Escape Force". Yuya Sakaki and his Xyz counterpart Yuto acquired a "Rank-Up-Magic" card of their own in the Xyz Dimension: "Launch of the Phantom Knights". While in the Fusion Dimension, Kite Tenjo was revealed to have two "Rank-Up-Magic" cards: "Cipher Ascension" and "Cipher Pursuit". "Rank-Up-Magic" cards are implied to not exist in the Standard Dimension, as Dipper O'rion has stated that LID doesn't instruct people in their use. In the Japanese version of the anime, when a Duelist declares the activation of a "Rank-Up-Magic" card, they do not say the phrase "I activate the Spell Card..." However, if the card is not a Normal Spell Card, they declare the card's property. Members Rank-Up-Magic Rank-Down-Magic Category:TCG and OCG archetypes